My Royal Bodyguard
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Teyla Emmagan is a princess of the kingdom Athos, she and the kingdom have lived in peace for many years. When her father decides she needs a personal guard she agrees, then she meets a mysterious new man. And finds herself intrigued with him. AU. Currently on Hiatus.
1. When I See Him

Hello I realized I hadn't done a story about John and Teyla like I did with Rodney and Ronon. So here is a little story where Teyla is a princess and John is her bodyguard. I have had this in my head for a while and finally decided to put it down.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Athos is a truly beautiful country with hundreds of miles of trees and meadows. The animals were plentiful and run free. You can spend hours riding through the country side and enjoy the fresh air for miles.

I have spent many hours playing in the meadows next to the palace and running through the garden as a child.

It is a truly wonderful place to live and I know the people love it too. When my mother was alive she used to take me to the market. She would buy fruits and cloth from the merchants; I loved it and would always be ready to go.

It is such a peaceful place and everyone is so nice, it could be just me and my mother shopping with no guards.

Until one day a guard came with us to the market, when I ask mom why. She told me because my daddy asked her to take one with us. I didn't know till much later that an attempt had been made on her life.

Since before my father was born, Athos has been a peaceful country and has been friendly with all the surrounding lands. We would have an annual party and invite the surrounding kingdoms to celebrate another year of peace.

I often would forward to them and then my mother died, my father became very said.

This year will be the first year without mother here with us, but we have overcome the sadness. Father and I became very close over the last several months.

The celebration isn't for three months but we are already planning. It's on the way to talk with my father when I see him for the first time. He is a tall man with spikey dark hair; and he walks with such confidence and authority.

I have never seen this man before and I find myself intrigued, he is coming down the hall toward me and I expect him to bow as I pass. It is what everyone has done all my life, even if they do not stop walking to do it.

I often tell the people of the palace that it is not necessary but they insist and I have learned to accept it is what they want to do.

So when we come to the point where we are about to walk by each other and he does not bow but nods at me. I am shocked, no one had ever done that before and I find it a nice change.

He looked me in the eye and just nodded, I can't stop thinking about this odd man.

Who is he and what is he doing in the palace? He was dressed in what I would assume is a uniform but not one I am familiar with. As I approach the doors to my father's office I stop to speak to Jackson, my father's royal guard.

Very little happens here that he doesn't know about, I remember as a small child if I was not where I was supposed to be or went to play outside. It was Jackson they sent to find me and when I realized I made his job harder I felt really bad.

But he has always been there for me and treated me like an equal not someone above him.

"Hello, Jackson how are you today?"

Smiling at me like I was still the little girl he used to find playing in the kitchen, "Hello, Teyla. I am wonderful."

"Jackson, I was wondering if you had seen anyone new about the palace?"

He seems thoughtful for a minute before looking me in the eye. "No one to be worried about, why if I may ask?"

"Of course you may ask, I saw a man just now that I hadn't seen before. I was just curious about him, he seemed different."

It was at that moment that my father decides to leave his office and almost runs into us.

"Teyla darling I didn't see you there."

Giving him a hug I smell his coat, fresh ink and pine. I have no idea why he smells like pine but he does, it's a smell I have always loved.

"It's no problem father."

I give Jackson a parting smile as I take my father's arm and we begin down the hall the way I had just come. I keep my eye out for the man I had saw before but I don't see him anywhere, maybe I will run into him later.

"I know it something you don't want but with this new threat I want you to have a bodyguard."

No it was not something I wanted but I knew my father was worried about me, someone had threatened to kill me.

"So I was thinking we could have a compromise." Compromise? I could agree with that after all we share similar ideas.

"What kind of compromise father?"

We stop at the end of the hallway just to the right of the stairs, I glance down and my heart skips a beat. The man I had seen earlier was down below, he looked up at the same moment and our eyes meet.

He gave me a quick smile before disappearing again, I really must find out who he is.

"I was thinking you could choose your own guard." I like the sound of that and since I missed whatever he said before that I find it appealing.

"Really? I can choose my own?"

I know he can tell I like the idea, "Yes you can, tomorrow many of the guards and others will gather and you can choose who. You must choose someone and whoever you pick will be yours, if you want to keep them on after the threat had been taken care of then you may."

"Thank you father, I accept your compromise."

Kissing me on the check he descends down the stairs, I can't help but hope the mystery man will be there too.

9999999999999999999999999999 99

I am liking this one, hope you enjoyed it. It is a John and Teyla story in case you didn't realize it. And a love story too once I get that far Let me know what you think.


	2. John Sheppard

Hello time for chapter two. I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or the Characters. Enjoy. I am going with John is older by Teyla by like ten years and this is probably going to be slow building but I will have to let you know.

3333333333333333333333333333 

I could hardly sleep and when I did it was almost dawn. I knew it was important to my father that someone is there in case someone tries to get to me.

But for me it is a moment that I have been waiting for, that my father thinks I am capable enough to pick my own guard and trust me to pick the right one. I wake up only hours after I finally fell asleep but I am too excited to try and go back to sleep.

I quickly get dressed and go down to the dining room to find my father already there and eating breakfast.

"Hello, father did you sleep well?"

He gives me a smile as he finishes chewing and nods, the maid comes and brings me my own breakfast and I quickly thank her. Mother always said 'be nice to the people and they will stand with you no matter what'.

"You always were such a polite child even when you were just starting to walk. Stop to say sorry to everyone you almost ran into even if you were nowhere near them."

We both laugh at that, I can't remember it but they would tell me many stories of my childhood.

We eat and silence and I find my mind wondering to the man from yesterday, I did not find anything else about him. "Everyone will be here at 11 o'clock."

That will give me plenty of time to finish my book; I am almost done with it. I am about to respond when the man from before walks into the room, I almost choke but I manage to keep the look of grace while doing it.

Father pats me on the back and I look at him thankfully, the new arrival to the room looks concerned.

"Teyla, darling are you alright?"

"Yes, father my food merely went down the wrong way." I take a sip of water the maid brought me, both my father and the man relaxed.

"Well, then this is John Sheppard he will be working with the guards of the palace. His father was a prominent fighter back when your mother lived back with her parents."

This man John Sheppard looks a little uncomfortable at my father's praise but when I looked him in the eye he nodded again. A strange man indeed but if my father accepts him then I shall as well.

"John Sheppard it is an honor to meet you." He seems taken back by my greeting but recovers quickly.

"And you your highness."

He has a strong deep voice that gives me butterflies in my stomach and I have to clear my throat just to respond.

"Please it is Teyla." I do not expect him to call me by my first name, not many do apart from my father and Jackson.

Most just call me 'your highness' or 'ma'am' no matter how many times I say it, so I am very surprised when he does just that.

"Alright Teyla." Turning to my dad he makes his exit, "Mr. Emmagan, have a nice day."

He leaves out of the same door he came in from, I watch him leave feeling very confused. I have never come across a man like him before and I find I want to know more. But if I am not careful I could start to like him in a very personal way.

"Teyla?"

"I saw him yesterday, he is an intriguing person?"

I finish my water and go to stand to make my own leave, hoping I will actually read my book and not think about this John Sheppard.

"What do you mean?"

Clearly, my father does not understand the workings of the female mind. "Well most of the people bow and use our royal titles but he just nodded, looked me in the eye and used my first name. Many people who have been her a long time still do not."

I leave him to think it over and spend the next several hours reading my book; it is one that was left to me by my mother in her passing. Father gave me all her books and I often come here to read, I am almost done when I feel eyes on me.

I look up to see John Sheppard come into the room. "John Sheppard did you need me?"

He smiles when I use his whole name as he looks around.

"No I was just exploring when I saw the door open, I didn't mean to disturb you." Now that I have the chance to look at him more he is a truly handsome man. One I am sure has broken a few hearts over the years.

He looks to be older than me by many years but I still find myself checking him out as it were.

"Will you be coming when I select my guard?" I don't know why I asked him that but I find myself saying please say yes, please say yes.

I chant in my head as he turns back to me and gives me a smile, I can tell he is more comfortable when he doesn't have an audience. "I can."

He looks down at his watch and then back up at me, meeting my eyes and staring into them for a moment. "It is almost 11, would you like me to walk you down?"

I look at the clock on the table and see it is indeed almost 11, so I stand and walk over to him and he holds the door open for me.

"Yes, thank you John Sheppard."

As we begin down the hallway he chuckles, "Why do you say my whole name?"

I can tell he is curious and I find myself wanting to talk to him very much.

"I don't know I just do, it was how I was taught peoples name. It was the whole name first and it just stuck."

We reach the room where everyone is waiting and I can see a lot of people inside, but I find that I want to stay and talk to this man more.

"Well, you can call me John, my whole name seems like a lot of work." And with that last statement he holds the door open for me again. As I walk through I feel a tingling as I meet his eye before walking through.

9999999999999999999999999999 99

Hope you enjoyed it, I find I am liking writing this one I know what I want the end result to be but ii don't know how I'm going to get there. Guess we will see.


	3. Sleeping In The Library

Hello all, once again I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or it awesome characters.

44444444444444444444444444

Once I am inside of the room I can see it is filled with dozens of men and I have a sudden thought how am I going to pick one.

What should I do to eliminate some of them to find the best one, as I am having a mini break own I see John move into a corner and my eyes follow him. And as I take a seat in the front of the room my minds stays with him.

My father stands and announce why we are all there and I can't help but feel panicked. I feel like I am about to pass out when I feel a hand on my arm.

I turn and see John has kneeled next to my chair and is looking at me with much concern. Due to the fact I thought I was hiding my panic well, I am surprised he noticed.

"Teyla, are you all right?" I calm down as he speaks, focusing on his voice make it easier.

Out of the corner of my eye I seem my father is looking over concerned as well, he did not notice anything was wrong until John had kneeled by my chair. I can tell the men in the room notice as well but no one say anything.

"Yes, John thank you." I whisper back and he gives me a long look before deeming my statement truthful and standing up.

He however, does not go very far and instead stands a little ways behind my chair and I feel better knowing he is there. Father comes to sit next to me and asks if I am alright.

"Yes, father I merely had a moment of panic. I am alright now."

I can tell he wants to believe me and shares a long look with John that he thought I couldn't see. So I am very much surprised when he tells the men we will begin tomorrow, and that I was not feeling very well.

"But father I am fine, we may continue."

He waits until the room is clear before he addresses the issue. I see John standing just by the door, where I can see him but he can't hear the conversation. And I am glad he hasn't left, turning to my father I see he is gathering his thoughts.

"What is wrong dear?"

I have never lied to my father and I have no intention of starting now. "I just realized I have no idea how to pick a guard or find the best one in a group of many."

I can see he understands right away and mentally kicks himself for not seeing it in the first place. Then again nothing like this had been done before with her and he wish they never had too.

"Teyla. Just pick the one you feel is right, ask question, have them preform task. Take some with you about the palace and see how they act. You will know when you find the one who fits is the best with you."

Having him tell me exactly what to do helps with my nervousness and I begin to feel a lot better.

"I know I said I wanted you to pick today, but take until the end of the week okay?"

I nod and he kisses my forehead, we stand and walk toward the door John is standing at it just inside. As we pass by I can't stop myself from looking him in the eye and having a fleeting thought about kissing him.

I shake myself out of this haze; I should not be having these thoughts about one of my father's guards. No matter how handsome they are and I know I need to be careful I can feel myself starting to have feelings for him.

Which is silly I just officially meet him, as I go up the stairs with my father I can feel his eyes on me.

"Tomorrow, you will try again and fine a guard. I love you Teyla I know I don't tell you enough but I just want you to be safe."

I smile at him as we stop in front of the library, "Go rest and read your books, think over what you want maybe it will help you decide."

"Thank you father."

He kisses my check before leaving me at the door; I go in and resume my book sitting in the chair by the window.

I must have fallen asleep because I feel my book being taken out of my hand and a blanket place over me. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was but I know whoever it was picked my mother's favorite blanket.

I wake in the middle of the night suddenly, taking a look around I see complete darkness. I do not wish to stay in the library now, in the dark I feel unsettled.

I find the door and make my way to my room when I stumble. "Teyla?"

I turn toward the sound of my name to see John enter my blurry vision, "John."

I rub my eyes as he helps me stand up straight, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

As he begins leading me to my room I find myself leaning into him. "I didn't want to sleep in the library, why are you out here and not in bed?"

I say it with a sleep soaked voice that makes him quietly chuckle but he doesn't answer me. He takes me into my room helping me get into bed and pulling the blankets up. But before he can go I grab his jacket sleeve.

"You didn't answer my question John Sheppard."

If I wasn't so tired I don't believe I would have been asking him why he wasn't in bed, it is not something that usually bothers me. But for some reason with him I want to know why.

"Guess I just couldn't sleep."

That is a good enough answer for me for I close my eyes and pull my pillow close. I can hear him laugh at me. In the morning I have this dream like memory of the whole thing and am not sure how real it is.

Getting dressed I find that I am still very tired and not the least bit hungry. Hopefully today will go better than it did yesterday.

8888888888888888888888

Hope you liked it.


	4. Into The Garden

Hello again I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or the characters. Please enjoy this next chapter.

777777777777777777

As I eat breakfast with my father I feel so much better than I did yesterday. I feel I can make a decision and that is what I tell my father as we make our way to the waiting men.

I have not yet seen John and I can't stop myself from looking for him. I mentally tell myself to stop thinking about him; he is my father's guard. However, I do feel disappointed when I enter the room and do not see him.

"Gentlemen, thank you for returning today. My daughter needs a personal bodyguard and will be making the choice herself. So if you would bear with us, she is determined to pick the right one."

I see many of the men puff up their chests, while others give the competition bold looks and some don't even take their eyes from my father.

By lunch I have eliminated half just by looking and talking to them. I don't want a guard more interested in others or not wanting to give up a great deal of their time. Father calls a lunch break, for which I am grateful for.

I still have a lingering disappointed that John is not here today and that I haven't seen him at all.

"Father, is John not here today?"

I do not look him in the eye when I ask for I am sure he would see right through me in an instant. I am merely asking because he is a kind and handsome man, not because I find myself missing him.

Which is silly as I only meet him yesterday, "He is working with the newer guards in the gym, training them a little differently than they were before."

I nod like it all makes sense before continuing to eat but as we return to the men waiting for us my mind stays on John. I only eliminate three more that day but all in all I feel I did very well choosing.

I decide to take a walk in the garden to enjoy the evening hours; I have always found it to be very nice close to sunset. I remember as a little girl looking out the window and seeing my mom and dad walking out here hand in hand.

After some time I finally asked mommy why they always walked out here alone. She told me because sometimes you just need to hold the hand of someone you love and watch the sunset.

It didn't make sense to me at the time but now I find that I want to find someone to love and to hold their hand while we watch the sunset just like mom and father did before she died.

The sunset is just sitting on the horizon as I sit on a bench near the edge of the garden, I am so caught up that I don't hear the footsteps until they stop next to me. I see military boots before I follow them up to a uniform.

And finally the hazel eyes of John Sheppard and I can admit it that I took a moment to stare into them. Finally he starts to smile at me and I realize that I had been staring to long.

"John Sheppard what are you doing out here?" I say in a calm and collected voice, not the one in my head telling me how nice he looks in uniform.

Smirking at me he looks back at the sunset, "I was going to get some food when I saw you sitting out here and I thought I would come say hello and see how the choosing of the guard went."

"Oh well, it went well I only have a little less than half left."

But they are not what I want and I know it, they are missing that something and I don't know what to do. I must choose a guard I like or father will choose one until this threat is taken care of. I am about to voice my thought when I feel myself being thrown to the ground.

I look up to see John is firing at a man in the brushes and I see an arrow right where my head was on the tree behind the bench. "Teyla are you all right?"

I see concern in his eyes as I nod my head yes, I can hear the guards coming and I see a dead man laying a few feet away. John takes my hand and leads me away toward the palace and tells me not to think about it.

I do as he says and don't think about it as father pulls me into a hug and into the palace. I turn and see John talking to Manny and leading them to the bench and the body.

"Teyla?"

"Yes father I am fine." That seems to make him feel better as he leans back and looks me over. But I couldn't stop myself from looking toward the door for John.

So I didn't see the knowing look that passed over his face, I do however, see him get up and tells Jackson something, who just nods and leaves. Twenty minutes later I feel a lot better and am concern as to what happened.

"Were they after me father?"

"Yes and they made it onto castle grounds, Jackson and Manny are making extra portals and checking every inch of this castle. It is on my tongue to ask about John when he walks into the room and making his way over.

My father is out of his chair and giving him a hug before he can say anything. "Thank You for saving my daughter."

"Of course, Sir." I can tell he is uncomfortable at the thanks and it intrigues me a great deal. I find that I am tired and give a silent yawn. I had not notice my father had left the room until John came over.

"Let me walk you to your room you look tired."

I give him a grateful smile as we walk slowly out of the room. I feel eyes on me as we leave but am to sleepy to see who it is.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333

I think I may do a few from John's Pov to get his thoughts. Let me know what you think. Peace.


	5. Search The Castle

Hello all I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

666666666 johns' pov 66666666666

Teyla looks like she can hardly stand on her own two feet, I will admit to myself that was a close call. A second later and she would be very dead right now.

I glance at her from the corner of my eye and I find myself wanting to offer to help her walk. Maybe hold out my arm so she has something other than the wall to hold on to. But I know she has a lot of pride, like I do and would not like any help.

I was surprised when Jackson came out and told me I needed to go to the royal dining hall. That the princess needed me and how he looked at me with something in his eye.

I still can't place it but none the less made my way back to the palace to check on her. Her father had me in a hug before I knew what was happening, not something I am used too.

Since Teyla looked like she was about to pass out I took her to her room, I can't help but notice once again how beautiful she is. I remember the first time I saw her in the hallway; I was so surprised to see a face like hers that I didn't even bow.

Not that I bow much but I think she would be worth bowing for, I admit I kept a close eye in her since I have been here.

I can't seem to stop thinking about her and know I shouldn't be thinking about her at all but I can't stop myself. As we finally get to her room I walk her in like I did the other night to make sure she gets in bed.

"Thank you John." I smile down at her as I once again move to leave. "No problem, try and get some sleep I will check on you later."

Maybe it was wishful thinking but I thought I saw her smile as I said that. I make my way back to help in the search of the castle, finding Jackson and updating him on the princess's current state.

I take it by the look he gives me that going to bed was not something she would usually do in this kind of situation. "I have known that all her life and she had never just did what she is told."

I return his hard look, "Maybe because I didn't tell her to do it, I suggested it and she was tired sleeping will help to deal with it."

We spend most of the night searching the palace to find out where the killer got in and we finally found it. On the south end of the property we find ropes that made a ladder and more weapons. Alerting the King he doubles the guards.

Just in case the wanna be assassin had any friends that wanted to stop by and make another go at Teyla's life. I keep my word and checked on her often and if anyone found it odd I was going into her room and coming back at they didn't say it.

It has been a couple of days since and the King took Teyla's top choices to be with her constantly, it was something she was willing to do but she didn't like it.

A week after I am summoned by the King and as I am already running late I shouldn't make any detours but I do. As I see Teyla waking down a different hallway, I wave her bodyguards back and I can tell they don't like me wanting to talk to her.

"Teyla how are you doing?"

I sound casual and confident like I am not late to meet with the King, she smiles at me stopping so we don't go any further. "John Sheppard, I am well thank you for your concern."

I smile back at her feeling something I hadn't felt in a long time. "Anytime, where are you off to?"

Her guards are getting impatient expect one, I will need to keep an eye on him he is the kind of guy who gets things done if I am right.

"To meet with some old friends." She begins to walk away; I watch her go so I hear her when she stops turning back to me. "You better hurry John, my father said he was speaking to you… twenty minutes ago."

I smile at her as she once again leaves before looking down at my own watch and turn back the way I came. I am only twenty five minutes late, I slid into the room and wait to be acknowledged by the King.

"John, how nice of you to join us." I know I shouldn't but I have always seemed to have a problem with authority, even if I like them.

I never did well with being told what to do, "Sorry, your highness I had stopped to speak with Teyla for a few minutes but even if I hadn't I still would have been late."

Honesty is the best policy after all and when the King looks amused I know I am not in trouble. "Indeed you would have been have you found anything else regarding the attempt on my daughter's life?"

I tell him everything we have found including another assassin, "Manny is taking care of him, to see what he knows."

Satisfied with my answers he leans back and shares a look with Jackson. "I have place four guards around Teyla for now…"

I interrupt him there, "Having that many guards is a bad thing it is to many eyes, they will be more aware of each other than her."

He raises an eyebrow at my interrupting him and my suggestion. "Oh and what do you suggest?"

"Leave one guard and move the others to positions further away from her it gives you more of a warning that way."

I can tell he is thinking about it, "And who would this one guard be?" I give him the name of the guard that was watching Teyla and her surroundings and not me when I talked to her before.

"Evan Lorne. He looked to be the best for the up close protection the others are more suited for perimeter duty."

"Do it. I value your opinion John ever since the own attempt on my life. When this is over I would like you to consider staying with us, but for now I want the threat against my daughter taken care of."

I am pleased by what he said and I am already creating a plan in my head.

"I know a guy who will be able to get us a lead; I have known him a long time tracking is what he does. I trust no one more than I trust him, with both your and Teyla's lives."

His eyes widen a bit at something I said but I don't have time to think about that.

"Bring him in, I want his done."

5555555555555555555555555

Bam. I am liking this one I bet you can guess who John is bringing in. Peace.


	6. Looking On

Hello everyone time for the next chapter. Once again I do not own the show Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

It was brought to my attention that when the attempt on Teyla's life I said John fired back and that is what I meant. This is a modern version, where it is very old school and but they have electricity and the guards do have guns. Which is how John fired back, I guess I didn't make that clear my apologies.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

I found myself waiting in the front courtyard of the castle a couple of days later. Lorne has since been placed as Teyla's personal guard, while the others have been placed on as a support team.

It has been going well so far, I have continued to look for the remaining assassin who is still evading us. We have had every available guard looking for him and I know he is around here somewhere. I thought I had got him a couple of times but he slipped through my fingers.

I was walking to the kitchen to get some food after the last time when I came across Lorne and Teyla coming down the hallway.

They hadn't seen me yet, so I quietly slipped behind a statue, so I wouldn't be seen. I guess some part of me wanted to see how Teyla was doing and how Lorne was when no one was looking.

They were walking slowly, while Teyla was telling him about her mother on a trip they took to see her uncle as a child. She was laughing as she told the tale and I find it surprising I am smiling too, I don't know how she does it.

When I am around her or see her I think about her and find myself smiling, I haven't done that since I was a kid and my mom was around.

As they walk by I can see Lorne clearly and I feel a sense of pride in this guy. I met him after the meeting the King and liked him right away. He was a straight forward guy and when I told him of his new assignment he asked all the right questions.

Everything I have seen so far with him has been great, he knows what he is doing and it shows. So when I see him coming down the hall with Teyla as she tells her story I feel proud of him. Because the whole time he is scanning the room with his eyes and walking slightly behind her so he can see everything on her side.

Once they have passed I come out from behind the statue and continue on my way. When this is over I plan to recommend permanent placement in the palace.

You don't find men like that all the time and when you do you need to keep them. And now I find myself waiting for the tracker to show up. I meet him five years or so ago when I had managed to somehow get lost after a mission.

I have no idea how I got lost, I have been traveling in that area since I was a kid, and so I should have had no problems.

He finds me going the wrong way with the last of my food and water about to be finished. After some awkward gun pointing and big talk we finally managed to find some civil ground. After that we became best friends and kept in touch through the years.

And here he comes now, looking tall and scary as he does. Many of the people he walked by stopped to watched him, I guess he is going to cause some buzz why he is here.

"Sheppard."

"Ronon, thanks for coming buddy." I lead him to the palace as we talk about what I need him to do.

"Yeah, no problem have you found anything on this guy?" I nod as I lead him away from the door to the south side of the castle; Ronon goes straight to the point. "Yes, yesterday we found broken branches and what could be footprints under this window. Thankfully, the window is too high without a ladder which there is no evidence for."

I lead Ronon to said window and he starts looking around, I know some of the guys were not impressed with the idea to bring Ronon in. But I have seen him work and this guy can find anyone and I know he will find the assassin too.

On the other side of the castle Teyla has gone quiet and that worries Lorne, she is a very energetic person. "Your highness, is everything alright you have gone quite?"

She smile up at me before stopping and looking me in the eye, I can tell she wants to ask me something but doesn't know how. "I was wondering if I may perhaps ask a personal question."

"Of course, you may ask you anything your highness." She takes her time to gather her thoughts and doesn't seem to know how to ask.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about John Sheppard?" To say I am a little shocked by her question is an understatement, but at the same time I was expecting it.

I have seen the way they look at each other, like they want to be alone and talk. There are some rumors going around they are together but I can tell it's not true. Sheppard is a lot of things but he would never carry an secret relationship with a princess.

"Not much ma'am just that he has worked on and off for the king, and he used to travel a lot." Sheppard is a very private guy and I do mean very private, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who knew a personal detail.

"Indeed that is what I have heard as well, thank you Lorne for giving me an answer." I smile at her as we begin to walk again, I find Teyla to be a pleasant person and she will be a great queen.

"If I may make a suggestion ma'am, but why don't you ask Sheppard he seems like a nice guy to talk to."

She tilts her head as we here the door open and two men walk in, one is Sheppard and the other must be his tracker friend. He sees us and nods before leading his friend away and I see a faraway look appear in her eyes.

"Perhaps you are right Lorne, I shall ask him to join me for dinner." I hide my smile as she says that and have to wonder how long until they really do get together. Until then I will do the job assigned to me and protect her from any threats.

88888888888888888888888888

Not sure how I feel about this one but it will do for now.


	7. Talking With Father

Hello all sorry for the delay here is the next chapter. And I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

00000000000000000000000000000000

I wish to ask John Sheppard to have dinner but I am at a loss on how to do it. I of course know what to do after all it is not that complicated, but I keep stopping myself mostly because of these feelings that have arisen.

I was walking with Lorne after our talk, still thinking about John and why I find myself thinking about him all the time. He is such a nice caring man and I find I am thinking of him in a more romantic way, something I should not be doing.

But I can't seem to stop myself, ever since he saved my life I have been watching him more. Father insists John eat with us and I find I am thankful for it I have more time to admire him.

Father and I were talking about the assassin and Ronon a couple of days later, he is a big man but he has been nothing but kind. He speaks very little to anyone except John; they have been spending a lot of time together. From what they have said they are close to finding the assassin and I am not sure what to feel.

I thought I was hiding my thoughts and feelings very well but I soon find that is not the case at all. Lorne was eating with the other guards, while I was having dinner with my father.

"Tyela is there something you want to talk about?" My father asks me over his glass of wine and I find myself avoiding his gaze.

Something I haven't done since I was a little girl and had taken my mother's favorite necklace. When I don't answer him he sighs, putting his glass down he gives me a long look. "What do you mean father?"

"I mean I have seen you have been acting differently lately." Have I? I didn't think I had been acting very different but apparently if father is seeing it, I must have been.

"I was unaware I was behaving in any differently than I have been." I can tell I am trying his patience but I don't want to admit that now that it has been brought to my attention. That I have been acting differently and it is always around the one John Sheppard.

"Really? Because I have seen a change in you and it is always when Sheppard is around." I look my father in the eye as he speaks and I realize I have never kept anything from my father before and I will not start now.

But as I go to speak there is a knock on the door that stops me, I see John and his friend standing in the doorway. My heart skips a beat when I see him, dressed in his uniform and he looks very good.

"Your highness, Ronon has found the assassin and we have him in custody." Both father and I let out a relieved sigh at the news John has brought to us.

"Are you sure John?" My father asked to assure himself that the impending threat has indeed been taken care of. After all we know John and what he can do but his friend is new to us, we are still accepting him.

"Yeah, we got him but he isn't talking yet." I look over Ronon as I have heard him called he is tall and very muscular, I find myself wondering how they became friends and how long they have known each other.

Once John and Ronon leave to go over everything they know in order to interrogate him, I find I am once again at the mercy of my father stare. I take a deep breath as he continues to sit in silence, "Does this mean I can now be without a personal guard?"

"No, until John and Ronon find out who has put this contract out on your life I would like you to continue to have Lorne with you."

That makes sense and if it make him feel better than I will do it for him. "To what we were speaking of before, have you any thoughts?"

I had hoped he had forgotten about that, "Yes, I do."

I do not wish my father to react badly and feel he must do something about John, now that I am forced to acknowledge what I feel I find I wish John to stay. John seems like a very private person, who plays things close to the vest.

And as I still have not asked him to have dinner with me I would like the opportunity to do so. "I have found in recent days that I see John in a different light than what I have for anyone else."

As I take a deep breath I think that wasn't so bad but the silence that follows is not what I was hoping to hear. Finally, father stands up and walks over kissing me on the forehead like he used to do when I was a child.

"Sheppard is a courteous man, kind and an excellent solider, however he is not a talker or very good at showing emotions. He is the kind of guy to keep it in and he works long hours but I can tell you two have feelings for each other."

I am shocked to say the least I had not thought that this conversation would go in this direction at all.

"I promised your mother that I would make sure you were happy and I can tell you are heading that way. And I made sure the law state you can be with whoever you want, I just want you to be happy."

At the he leaves me alone with my thoughts, John had feelings for me? I find that I am happy at the thought and as I leave the room I see Lorne standing outside the door.

I smile at him and as we walk a plan comes to mind, "Lorne?"

"Yes." I like to think we have become friends over the past weeks.

"Can you send John a message I would like to see him at some point, I have something to discuss with him."

Giving me a knowing smile he agrees to send him a message.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Bam!


	8. Would You Like To Have Dinner

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

I have decided to put this story on Hiatus for a while, I have hit a stand still on it and I have no idea where to go with it. It took a lot just to come up with chapter maybe I have writers block, all I know is I am coming up with nothing.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alert/fav this story. Maybe something will hit me in the future, well here we go for now.

55555555555555555555555555

I am nervous as I wait for John Sheppard to come to the garden where I am sitting on the bench near the fountain. On the other side of the palace from where I was attacked and I feel at peace and find I am in a good mood.

Ever since I talked with my father about my feelings for John I have taken the steps in the direction to begin a relationship.

Since I have not officially talked with John yet, I am still a bit unsure of his feelings for me. I know from father that he believes my feelings are returned but as he pointed out John is a very private person. Who is very capable of hiding his feelings and showing only what he wants others to see.

I sit thinking it over when I hear footsteps and see the man I have been thinking about approach, stopping to talk to Lorne for a minute. When I see Lorne nod and walk away I can tell he has been dismissed and I feel light headed.

Maybe this means he wishes to be alone with me without an audience, or maybe he plans to let me down.

"Teyla?"

John stops and sits next to me on the bench giving me a smile, I smile in return. He looks nice in his uniform and I find I am at a loss for words.

"Hello, John how are you today?"

He smiles at my formality that I still speak with, I think he likes how I speak. "I'm good, same old same old."

He stops speaking when two guards walk by down the corridor that is behind us. "Lorne said you wanted to speak to me?"

Yes, this is the moment I find out the truth, do we move forward together or do we move apart and keep our distance.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner. So would you like to have dinner with me?"

He stares at me for what feels like a long time but couldn't possibly been more than a minute. Before he suddenly smiles at me and lightly chuckles, I do not know why he is laughing and I am not sure I like it.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He finds the possibility amusing I can tell by the laughter in his eyes.

"Yes, I was speaking to father and he made me realize that I have been having feelings for you and I wish to act upon them."

He seems to think about it for a moment, "I would love to have dinner with you."

I feel better and take a relieved breath that I had been holding and smile back at him. I can tell he is a man of few words and any relationship well take work but I find I don't care, it will be worth it.

"Good." I am about to say more when John speaks stopping me for a moment and as he seems to only really talk when he has something to say.

"I have been having feelings for you too maybe that is why I took your safety so seriously. But I do want to see where this goes between us."

I smile at him and he looks embarrassed by his confession, "I too wish for this." We stand up as Ronon comes into view and Lorne behind him and they begin walking toward us.

"Sir, if you will watch Teyla I will go with Ronon to talk to the assassin." I am confused but John seems to understand and looks between the two of them.

"Lorne should know these things if he is going to be watching the princess." I hear Ronon speak for the first time and he has a gravelly voice that speaks to years of a hard life.

"Sure, I can keep an eye on her." Before they leave John speaks to Ronon privately as I talk with Lorne. I give him a long look until he begins to look uncomfortable and tells me what I want to know.

"I could get the information later form Sheppard but I thought maybe you would like to have a little longer with him and I could find out what I can about him from Ronon."

I smile at his rushed words and put my hand on his arm forcing him to look at me. "Thank you Lorne I appreciate it."

When John comes back over he stands in front of me before rubbing a hand on his neck. "So, how about a walk?"

"I would enjoy that very much." As Lorne and Ronon leave to go back inside the palace we begin walking through the garden.

After several minutes I gather the courage and take his hand in mine, he looks over in surprise before closing his hand over mine. And I find I am happy he didn't pull away and I am also glad father made me see what I was trying to avoid seeing.

We spend an hour in the garden and I was amazed, we talked about a lot of this and made plans for dinner the next night. He walks me back to the door to my bedroom as it is becoming late and I am very tired.

"Lorne will be back in the morning and I will see you at breakfast." With that he leans in and kisses my check and I feel my stomach fills with warmth. I walk into my room going over the evening in my head and smile, the kiss on the check and the fact I held his hand all the way to my door fills me with hope.

At the end of the day I care how he acts with me not what everyone thinks. I have a good feeling about this and I hope dinner goes well and I cannot wait.

444444444444444444444444444444

Until whenever I guess. Thanks again.


End file.
